Stranger Things Have Happened
by Bellefan123
Summary: When Lydia receives a phone call from Jackson she rounds up the pack to rescue him in a place called Storybrooke, the pack embarks on a journey to find. Little do they know the whirlwind they are about to get caught up in.
1. Voice From the Past

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm co-writing this story with my friend. Disclaimer we do not own any of these characters.** **Before season four of teen wolf and after season four of once upon a time.**

Lydia Martin was sitting in her fourth period class sketching a clock tower that she wasn't sure whether or not it was real or imagined. Her sketching was interrupted when she heard her phone vibrate in her Prada handbag. She picked it up slowly so the teacher wouldn't catch her and noticed it was an unknown number. Any other teen would ignore it, but having experienced the supernatural side of Beacon Hills, she knew she should check it out. She asked the teacher if she could use the restroom and since she was Lydia Martin, he allowed it.

She rushed to the bathroom before it went to voicemail and answered the phone, but she didn't say a word. On the other line she heard a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in years frantically call out," Lydia are you there?!"

She was in shock on who she thought it was, and she wasn't sure if it was him." Jackson?" She asked wondering if her brain was deceiving her.

"I need you to come get me!" He told her in the same panicked voice, ignoring her question.

"Come get you? What do you mean?" Lydia asked still unsure if this was really Jackson." Jackson where are you?"

He was breathing heavily as if he'd been running and he paused for a moment, leaving Lydia even more nervous." I'm in a place called storybrooke, Maine. Lydia I'm in storybrooke."

"Wait wait Jackson slow down, let me go get Scott." She said about to leave the bathroom when she noticed the line went dead." Jackson?!" She asked frantically," Jackson are you there?!" She asked again, but there was no answer.

Lydia went back to class and had to wait until lunch to tell everyone else about the phone call.

A few periods later she found the pack sitting at the usual lunch table talking about something random. Before sitting down she interrupted their conversation by saying," Jackson called me."

The group stayed silent for a moment and confused looks swept across Kira and Malia's faces for they hadn't met Jackson." Our Jackson?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah what other Jackson would I be talking about?" Lydia replied to him.

"Yeah Scott the only Jackson I know is the murderous Kanima that tried to kill us," Stiles said making his dislike for Jackson known.

" Well our Jackson hadn't called us in two years," Scott replied to Stiles then turned to Lydia," So what did he say?"

Lydia stayed silent choosing her words carefully so the pack wouldn't act suspicious of Jackson or her own sanity." He said we needed to come get him," Lydia began trying to read their reactions," It sounded urgent, as if he was worried."

Stiles was the most skeptical." That doesn't necessarily mean anything."

Lydia glanced at Stiles," I know Jackson better than anyone and when he's worried, something is wrong."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Scott asked her.

"We'll go get him." She said knowing that was the obvious answer." He's in a town in Maine called Storybrooke."

"Well I've never heard of it," Stiles said trying to shoot down any plan before it began.

Lydia shot him an annoyed glance," Well I'm sure the citizens of Storybrooke have never heard of Beacon Hills, especially not the stubborn teenage boys."

"Well if stiles doesn't think it's ok then I don't think we should do it," Malia said and took Stiles' hand.

Lydia tried to turn her eye roll into a nonchalant glance, but felt Kira's eyes on her. She wondered if Kira had noticed the way she acted around Stiles and Malia. She didn't know if Kira had caught on to the way she overreacted every time Malia and Stiles had physical contact. It wasn't that Stiles was holding hands with Malia, it was that Stiles was holding hands with a girl that wasn't her. A recent jealously had been bubbling up inside her and she didn't know how long she was going to be able to hold it in.

Kira then interrupted Lydia's thoughts by saying " Jackson was part of the pack before us, which means he earned their trust so now he deserves ours." She said to Malia.

Malia scoffed." Well I'm still with Stiles."

"Well, Lydia if you think it's the right thing then we should go," Scott told Lydia ignoring Malia.

" Scott listen to yourself. This makes no sense," Stiles said to Scott." People don't just disappear for two years and call you back one day."

"Stiles," Lydia said looking Stiles in the eye," Can you do it for me?"

Stiles thought for a moment and sighed, he could say no to Lydia," Fine but I reserve the right to say I told you so when we all almost die."

A few hours after school the pack met up at Derek's loft to tell him what was happening. Derek and Peter had agreed to stay behind and make sure Beacon Hills stays safe while they were away. Soon they all packed in to the jeep and started the long journey to Storybrooke, Maine.

A few hours into the ride Malia was already getting under Lydia's skin." From what Stiles told me, Jackson isn't even a good guy anyway." Malia said and Lydia tried to keep her cool.

"He wasn't bad, he was just misunderstood," Lydia said back to Malia.

" Well of course you'd say that because you were part of the abusive relationship," Malia said and that was the last straw for Lydia.

"Well what would you know about relationships? You've been in the woods for nine years," Lydia snapped back at Malia.

"I'm the one in the relationship now." Malia replied.

"Yet you're still a virgin," Lydia said and nonchalantly stated filing her nails. Malia was about to say something back, but she realized she had no valid argument. Stiles remains silent as he drives in the car trying to pretend he's not hearing the discussion.


	2. Crying Wolf

Belle had been very lonely since Rumple had slipped into his coma. She ran the shop to try and keep herself busy, but not many people had stopped by leaving her with to much time to think. One day when the shop wasn't busy she closed up for lunch and decided to walk over to granny's for a hamburger.

She entered the small restaurant and order her usual iced tea and hamburger with ketchup. She took a sip of her iced tea and noticed Granny talking to a man with Ruby standing behind her. Belle could hear Granny say," I'm telling you it wasn't my Ruby." This caught Belle's attention and she listened further.

"Well she went on a rampage before. How do you know it's not her?" The man asked obviously angry.

"Because I wear my cloak unless I need to be in wolf's form. I was wearing my cloak last night," Ruby replied to the man.

Belle got up hoping she could help," Whats going on? Can I help?"

"This lunatic thinks Ruby attacked someone," Granny said to Belle pleading for help. Belle looked at the man wanting to know his side of the story.

"There have been wolf attacks and she's the only wolf who's gone on a rampage," the man told Belle.

Belle shook her head," It wasn't Ruby, but that doesn't mean there isn't danger out there. Tell me more about the attacks."

"Well there isn't much to tell. The wolf attacked three people. Two died and one survived," the man explained and belle smiled hearing someone lived.

"Who is the survivor?" Belle asked knowing whoever survived is the first clue.

"Are you aware of the princess Aurora?" The man asked and Belle took Ruby's hand and rushed out to the diner.

They found Aurora and asked her to tell them what happened. Aurora led them to the street where it happened and the claw marks made it clear this was the place. Belle examined the claw marks. She noticed the marks were on the side of a a building," These thrashes were to high up for an animal on four legs."

Aurora looked at Belle confused," Who said it was on four legs? It walked and almost looked like a human. As if it were a mix between a human and a wolf."

"The only werewolves I know turn into wolves completely," Ruby said more confused than ever.

"How did you say you got away again?" Belle asked Aurora.

"Well as I was running I ran past that pay phone." She said pointing to it," Once it saw the phone I looked back and noticed it wasn't chasing me. It stood there for a minute as if it were internally conflicted. Then I ran away, so I'm not sure what happened next but it didn't chase me."

Belle nodded and went to the pay phone knowing that meant something. She noticed the cord that connects the phone was cut leaving the phone nowhere to be seen. She noticed a few quarters on the ground," It stopped to make a phone call?" Belle asked trying to solve the puzzle.

"Apparently not or it wouldn't have cut the wire," Ruby pointed out and searched for the phone. She found it a few yards away," Bell come look at this."

Belle and Aurora went to Ruby and noticed the phone was deformed." It looks melted." Aurora said.

"Whatever destroyed the phone it wasn't the wolf, they used magic." Belle said.

"Then what was it?" Aurora asked scared on who was behind her attack.

"I don't know but if this thing is human then maybe it wanted to make a call, and something stopped it. Maybe it's being controlled somehow," Belle suggested and the other girls nodded.

" All signs point to that, but who would want to control a werewolf?" Ruby asked Belle.

Belle shrugged," I'm not sure, but I don't think this person is a stranger and I don't think this was their last attack."

"Are you saying they are targeting me specifically?" Aurora asked a bit worried," What if it goes after Philip or my child?"

"Not just you, but other people this person has had a run-in with," Belle said wandering who it could be." In the mean time, it might be best if you call Mulan. The more protection you have the better. Ruby, you and I are going on a stake out mission."

Later that night Belle and Ruby were walking around town trying to see if they could find this wolf. Belle wore all black and Ruby wore her cloak. Belle had gotten a sword from Gold's shop for protection." What do we plan to do if we find it?" Ruby asked.

"Try and appeal to its human nature," Belles replied," And we won't find it, it'll find us."

They walked around for ten minutes then Ruby stopped in her tracks," It's here!" She said then turned around. They then saw a creature that looked like a boy in his late teens mixed with an animal." So it is human." Belle said and held up her sword. Ruby walked towards it but before she could do anything the creature picked her up and threw her aside.

Belle took a deep breathe, she was now outmatched." Listen I don't know to but I know you are human." She said and the creature stopped walking." I know you were trying to get ahold of someone. Family maybe, a friend, or girlfriend?" She suggested trying to appeal to his human nature." You're not in control of yourself. I can hell you find them, just don't attack me."

The creature appeared as if it were shifting back into a human, but then as if by command it lunged at Belle. Belle held up her sword but ruby jumped at the enemy stopping it from hitting Belle. They wrestled for a bit but the enemy kicked Ruby off of him and he ran away. Belle put Ruby's cloak on her shifting her back to a human and stood up," That's not the typical werewolf. At least not from out land."

Belle nodded," I know, but I got through to him, meaning there might be a way to stop this before it goes to far."


	3. Welcome to Storybrook

Stiles had driven the jeep to a diner so he could look at a map to see exactly where they were going. As he looked at the map of Maine he couldn't find the city of Storybrooke anywhere which made him even more suspicious of the situation. As they entered the diner Stiles said," I still don't think we should do this, this town isn't even on the map."

"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough," Lydia replied when they all took their seats.

"Lydia I've looked at the map literally eight times and I don't see a Storybrooke, so you can try if you want to," Stiles said as he folded the map up.

"Why don't we just look it up on the Internet?" Lydia asked and examined the menu.

"I can't find it on the Internet either," Kira said.

"Maybe I can smell it," Malia suggested and everyone looked at her then glanced at Stiles.

Stiles then shrugged," I got nothing."

"Wait I could just call the number Jackson called me from," Lydia said and started searching her handbag for her phone. She then dialed the number and it started ringing.

Meanwhile in storybrooke, while Belle was inspected the phone booth for clues she was startled when it started ringing. Thinking it might be a clue, she put a quarter in and answered the phone," Hello?"

"Hello?" She asked the person on the phone. Then she smiled at her friends who were watching her and whispered," Someone answered."

"Who is this?" Belle asked wandering if this person was connected to the wolf.

"Hi um my friend was in storybrooke and he called me. I'm trying to come find him and I don't know how to get there," Lydia said.

When Belle heard what the girl had said she instantly thought this girl might be who the wolf was looking for." Well Storybrooke is kind of hard to find, so how about I meet you where you're at." Belle suggested. She didn't know if she could trust this girl which is why Belle was going to bring Ruby for support.

"Great we are at Coakley Family Diner in Sandersburgh," Lydia said," See you soon." Lydia then hung up the phone.

"So what did they say?" Scott asked Lydia.

"She's coming to meet us here," Lydia said and ordered a plate of crepes.

"What?" Stiles asked in frustration." We don't who they are, how can we trust them?"

"Listen, we have a werewolf, werecayote, a kitsune, and a banshee, the only one in danger is you Stiles. Or is it your season to be the abominable snowman," Lydia said and causally started eating.

About forty five minutes later two women walked into the diner and Scott instantly smelled a scent." Stiles one of those women is supernatural." Scott whispered to Stiles.

"Well what are they?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know but she's something," Scott said.

"Shut up!" Lydia whispered as she tried to listen to the woman's voice." That's her! The woman I talked to."

"Which one?" Scott asked making sure it wasn't the supernatural.

"The shorter one," Lydia replied.

"I don't think we should do this. She could be a lochness Monster for all we know," Stiles said to Lydia.

"We are going because I'm finding Jackson," Lydia and stood from her chair about to walk to the women.

"Thats exactly why I want to turn around," muttered under his breathe.

Malia overheard what Stiles said and wandered why he hated Jackson so much. Lydia walked over to Belle and said," Are you the woman I talked to on the phone?"

Belle nodded," Yes my name is Belle and this is my friend Ruby."

Scott eyed Ruby trying to pick up a scent on what she was." I'm Lydia and these are my friends Scott, Stiles, Kira... And Malia."

" It's a pleasure to meet you," Belle said," We are in that red car and follow us to Storybrooke."

"Great we will be right behind you," Lydia said and waved the ground to follow her to the jeep.

Once Belle and Ruby were in the car Ruby whispered," That Scott kid doesn't smell normal."

Belle looked and said," Well you're a werewolf so nothing is normal."

Meanwhile Scott and Malia were using their wolf hearing to listen in on Belle and Ruby to keep tabs on them. When Belle mentioned the word werewolf Scott and Malia both looked at each other." Did you hear that?" Scott asked her.

Malia nodded and Stiles said," Hear what?"

"Belle said that Ruby was a werewolf." Scott replied.

"Thats it we are turning around," Stiles ordered.

"No we aren't," Lydia snapped back," The simple fact she's a werewolf means she could be our ally "

Stiles sighed and reluctantly followed the red car. About forty five minutes later the pack saw a sign that said," Welcome to storybrooke." Lydia chuckled and then looked at Stiles," See you just didn't look hard enough."

They followed the car and they parked near a pawnshop." Why are we at a pawnshop?" Kira asked confused as they stepped out of the jeep.

Belle smiled at the group of teenagers," This is my husband's shop come on in." She said and they walked in the pawn shop. Belle looked the teenagers," We don't get alot of new people here. If someone new showed up we would notice."

Before anyone could respond Aurora burst through the door," Belle have you found anything on the wolf attacks yet?"


	4. You're a Werewolf?

After Aurora spoke she stopped in her tracks when she saw other people were there. Bell shot a nervous glance at Aurora, but before she could explain Malia blurted out," How did you know Scott is a werewolf."

Then all the attention was shifted to Malia." Malia!" Scott yelled.

"Wait you're a werewolf?" Ruby asked Scott.

"Yeah. Are you?" Scott asked and Ruby nodded.

"So you know the wolf who has been causing these attacks?" Belle asked the groups.

"We know a wolf that may be causing the attacks. He called me from a pay phone," Lydia explained and Belle's face lit up.

"Thats him!" Belle said and began looking through books.

"What do you mean he has been causing attacks?" Kira asked them.

"He's attacked multiple people, myself included." Aurora replied and Lydia grew confused.

"But that doesn't sound like Jackson. He's no a monster," Lydia said.

"Well I managed to get through to his human side," Belle explained," And he didn't seem to know what was going on. Which is why we need to figure it out." Belle then set down a book and began looking through it." Do you have something of his."

Lydia looked through her handbag and pulled out a picture of Jackson playing lacrosse," I have this, why do you need it?" Belle took the picture and poured a drop of a potion on it

"This should lead us right to him," Belle said as the picture began to float. The pack watched in awe and in confusion and what was happening.

"How did you do that?" Stiles questioned.

"There is alot you don't know about storybrooke, but unfortunately I don't have to explain it," Belle said and began to follow the picture.

They followed the picture all through the town and found themselves near docks. Then the picture floated straight down into the water."Thanks for ruining my picture," Lydia said slightly.

"It's better that way," Stiles said and everyone's attention went to the water when they saw a fin swim by. They were even more surprised when they saw a hand grab the picture.

A woman with bright red hair surfaced," Did you drop something?"

Kira's jaw dropped in disbelief and she could mutter the words," Is she a mer-" before passing out.

"Oh I can help!" Ariel said and used her fin to splash water on Kira waking her up." By the way I'm Ariel, Belle who are your friends?"

After introductions were over Lydia knew this question could no longer wait." Your name is Belle. Her name is Aurora and she's a mermaid named Ariel. You guys might think this is crazy, but one time is an anomaly, twice a coincidence but three times is a pattern, are you..." She trailed not even wanting to finish the question.

"You're not crazy," Belle said. After Belle briefly explained how everything worked, the group was actually believing it, but Stiles was still skeptical even about the princesses.

"Well what does the picture going to the water mean?" Scott asked Belle.

"It means this Jackson is somewhere in the water," Belle replied.

"I haven't seen anyone, but I could start looking, maybe I missed him," Ariel said and dove back into the water.

"This is a lot to process, do you mind if we go somewhere to have a talk with each other?" Kira asked and Ruby nodded.

"My granny owns a bed and break you can stay there as long as you need to," Ruby said and led them to Granny's.

After being given their rooms the pack decided to talk about what they'd experienced." I don't trust them," Stiles said immediately," Being a werewolf is one thing, but being a fictional character just isn't right."

"Well how bad could Ariel be?" Lydia asked Stiles.

" Belle did say Peter Pan was a murderous psychopath," Scott interjected.

" Exactly!" Stiles said throwing his arms up.

" Well maybe we should send a couple of us to investigate while everyone else has dinner with them," Lydia suggested and the group agreed.

" Ok fine. Lydia lets go," Stiles said and headed to the door.

Malia rushed to Stiles'," I'm coming to," she declared.

" Actually you need to go with Scott and Kira because it will be suspicious if most of the group isn't there," Stiles replied and he Lydia walked out the door.

Meanwhile back At Gold's shop, Belle, Aurora, Mulan, Ruby, and Philip sat around to discuss their next move." Are we just going to trust five random teenagers?" Mulan asked.

"They aren't our biggest problem," Belle replied," We need to figure out who would control a wolf to kill people."

"Well I know someone," Aurora said," Zelena. She's pregnant and her magic is weakened without her necklace, she might need some muscle. That would explain why she went after me."

Belle nodded in agreement," That would make sense but who kidnapped Jackson? She has to have help."

"Well maybe those kids know someone who might be able to kidnap a werewolf," Philip said," We could ask them at dinner."

After leaving the pack Stiles and Lydia began walking around Storybrooke to investigate. They had brought flashlights because it was already dark. Lydia shivered a bit," It's so cold."

Stiles took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Lydia," Here you go."

Lydia forgot what it was like to be with just Stiles. The way they both were able to understand each other. It had been a long time since she had worn his purple sweatshirt and the familiar feel made her heart flutter. Past memories of the friendship they had once had came over her all at once. She had missed Stiles and hoped that this investigation trip would be just like old times. And a small part of her wished she could be cold like this forever.

As they walked they noticed a cross road. Lydia was going to suggest to go right but stiles just went left and she followed. After walking a bit it was pitch black aside from their flashlights and Lydia noticed a headstone." Are we in a grave? And I thought I was a attracted to dead people."

"Listen I just felt it was the right way to go," Stiles replied and noticed a building commemorating someone." What's in there?"

" That's a family tomb. Someone is in there," Lydia replied.

"Lets check it out," Stiles said and before Lydia could protest he had already walked in.

" We should be here. This a place mourning," Lydia said a bit guilty for disturbing a grave sight.

Stiles looked around the room that held a single coffin and he noticed marks." Look at these marks. This coffin must be able to move," he said.

"Stiles don't you dare touch that coffin," Lydia said as he started to push the coffin anyway. A small staircase was reveled leading to a lower level. The pair walked down the stairs and noticed a shelf full of boxes. They pulled one down and opened it, but they couldn't believe what they saw.


	5. Can You Trust Me?

"Is that a..." Stiles said to nervous to finish his sentence.

"Heart?" Lydia said with uncertainty. She took the box from Stiles and quickly closed it before putting it back on the shelf.

"I told you they were evil," Stiles said proudly.

"Well every fairy tale has villains," Lydia not ready to pass judgement. She started hastily walking towards the exit," We need to get out of here, we don't know who this belongs to."

Stiles just nodded and followed her. She quickly walked back to the town not paying attention whether or not he was following her.

Meanwhile at granny's Belle, Ruby, Aurora, Mulan, and Philip waited for the teenagers to arrive. Scott, Kira, and Malia walked in to granny's, unsure what to expect. After the three teenagers walked in Belle asked," Where are your friends?"

They all froze unsure what to say. Finally Scott said," They are um sick. They have food poisoning. From the diner."

"Well I hope they get better," Belle smiled, but she couldn't feel something was off." Well let's sit down we have a lot to talk about. Ariel hasn't found any traces of your friend, but she'll keep looking."

"Thanks," Kira said awkwardly.

They all sat down and Mulan watched the teenagers cautiously." It's a shame your friends got sick," she said as she continued to watch them.

"Yeah they were really looking foreword to coming," Scott said and looked over the menu.

"If they are ill I sure hope someone is looking after them," Mulan said and took a drink of her water.

"Someone is!" Malia said slightly panicked.

"Lydia is sick, and Stiles is looking after her," Scott to get the story straight.

"Well I know herbal remedies, maybe I could stop by and help," Mulan replied now more certain than ever, that they were lying.

"Ok how about we order! What sounds good?" Aurora said trying to ease the tension.

"Deer!" Malia said and smiled.

Granny, who was taking the orders, replied," It does, but for legal reasons we aren't aloud to serve it."

Stiles and Lydia had made their way back to the town square. Lydia froze in her place when she saw the clock tower." What's wrong?" Stiles asked with concern.

Lydia shook her head," It's nothing."

"After everything we've been through you still won't tell me your psychic visions?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly," She said as she walked to the building with the clock tower.

"Lydia where are you going? The hotel is over this way," he said confused.

"Just give me a second," Lydia said as she pulled on the locked door.

"So it is something," Stiles said proud he was right.

At the diner there was awkward silence ever since Mulan questioned the teenagers. Soon the awkward dinner interrupted when Regina and an injured Ariel burst in through the door." Ariel what happened?" Belle said rushing to her friend's side.

"She was attacked by something I've never seen before," Regina said.

"Well what did it look like?" Scott asked thinking it may be Jackson.

"This creature was bald and had what looked like claw marks on its face and head. I didn't get that good of a look at it." Ariel said and winced in pain.

"Let me help with that," Scott said as he grabbed Ariel's hand and eased her pain.

"So did this beast attack you in the water?" Belle asked curiously.

Ariel shook her head," No. I came up to tell you I found him, then it attacked me and Regina saved me," Ariel said.

"Wait you found Jackson?" Scott asked her in shock.

Ariel nodded," Yes. There is an underwater lair and I assume he's in there. I'll take you come one." She said and got up and they all got up and followed Ariel.

As they ran out of the diner they noticed Stiles and Lydia trying to get in to the library. Mulan saw them and her suspicion of their lie was confirmed, she let her warrior instinct take over and she tackled Stiles. As Scott saw this his eyes turned and he yelled," Let him go!"

Malia then turned but before she could act someone said," Don't kill each other before I am able to do it." They all froze in their spot and looked the the woman.

"Zelena I should've known you were behind this," Regina said and used magic to create fire balls.

"Hey sis. I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm out of the game. Stay out of my way and I woke hurt Jackson," She said and smiled.

"Who the hell I Jackson?" Regina asked angrily.

"Believe me you don't want to know," Stiles said and finally stood up.

" Don't get in my way!" Zelena said then disappeared in smoke.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked.

"The wicked witch," Belle replied.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Stiles said and sighed.

"Why did you lie to us?" Mulan asked and pulled out a dagger.

"To prove you can't be trusted," Stiles said," And obviously you can't! We found a vault full of hearts. Like human hearts!"

"What were you doing in my vault?!" Regina asked furious," Thats trespassing!"

"Well why do you have human hearts?" Stiles replied.

"Why did you lie about being sick?" Mulan asked.

"I was a different person in the past," she said ashamed of her past.

"Well... Who are you?" Scott asked unsure how to form the question.

Regina sighed not wanting to admit it," I'm the... Evil queen."

"Former evil queen," Belle corrected.

"See?! How are we supposed to trust the evil queen?" Stiles asked trying to tell everyone this is a bad idea

"Because she saved my life!" Ariel said," She's not evil anymore." In that moment Ariel was finally ready to let to of her history with Regina." Can't you trust me?"

" I trust you," Lydia said.

" And so do I," Scott added much to Stiles' dismay.


	6. Three's a Pattern

After the run in with Zelena everyone made their way to granny's to discuss the next course of action." So wait you said three people were attacked," Stiles asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Well four if you count four if you count me," Ariel replied.

"They only attacked you because you got to close to their lair, now other than you what do the three have in common?" Stiles asked the group.

"Cassidy and Jill were the other victims and they are in my mommy and me classes," Aurora said and an idea hit stiles.

"So they were all moms!" Stiles shouted.

"Yes what of it?" Regina asked not seeing his point.

"Twice is a coincidence and three is a pattern. They must be going after moms!" Stiles exclaimed.

"But I'm not a mom," Ariel replied.

"I already told you that you don't count," Stiles said a bit annoyed.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles," Don't be mean to Ariel."

"So what do we do? Protect all the moms in storybrooke?" Belle asked confused.

"How about a neighborhood watch!" Scott suggested and everyone nodded.

"Scott and I can take the first shift," Kira suggested and Mulan objected.

"How can we trust you to protect out town?" Mulan asked." I'm coming with you."

Everyone nodded and Scott, Kira, and Mulan all began patrolling, while everyone except Belle went home. Belle had stayed to help Granny clean up but after an hour of cleaning she fell asleep in the booth. Lately she had been so exhausted. When she wasn't trying to figure out these wolf attacks she was researching ways to wake Rumple.

In the middle of the night Lydia decided to sneak out to go back to the clock tower and find out what it was about it that she was drawn to. As she snuck through the restaurant she didn't notice Belle was there. She slowly started walking to the door and as she did she tripped and Belle quickly sat up." Who's there?!"

"Oh Belle I didn't see you there," Lydia said and stood up," It's me Lydia."

"Oh hey Lydia. Where are you off too?" Belle asked and raised an eyebrow.

Lydia sighed knowing she was caught. There is not reasonable explanation on where she was going at 2 in the morning." I'm going to the clock tower. I feel drawn there for some reason but it's locked."

"Well I have the keys," Belle said," Though I can assure you it's not interesting in there. Lets go." Belle gets up and begins walking with Lydia to the clock tower." Does your boyfriend know you're sneaking out?"

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked confused.

"Oh you know the..." Belle paused," the hyper active one."

Lydia laughed a bit," No Stiles and I are just friends."

"Thats not what it looked like to me," Belle said as she unlocked the door to the clock tower.

"Well we've known each other for a while, but he's with Malia now," Lydia asked and stepped inside.

"Oh well sorry if I brought us something you didn't want to talk about," Belle said and tuned on the lights," See it's just a library and I'm the librarian."

Lydia nodded slightly then grew confused," Wait so you're a librarian and you own a pawnshop."

Belle laughed a bit," No the lawn shop is my husband's but I just haven't gotten the courage to close it down yet."

Lydia frowned," Oh I'm so sorry. Did he die?"

Belle shook her head," No he's just... In a coma I guess, we've been through so much, but I'm just not sure we can make it through this one."

"Well I know how you're feeling, I recently lost my best friend. Her and I went through so much then it was just over, forever." Lydia said and looked around a bit." I just wish I could talk to her one more time."

"Well," Belle said then stopped,"we all wish we had more time."

"What were you about to say?" Lydia asked her curiously. Lydia knew there was something Belle wasn't telling her.

"No it's nothing," Belle said hurriedly trying to change the subject.

Meanwhile at Aurora and Philip's house the couple was awoken by the sound of their doorbell. They both sat up sleepily and yawned." I'll get it," Philip said but then the baby began crying.

Aurora shook her head," No go check on him I'll go get the door."

Philip nodded and walked into baby Philip's room and picked him." Shhhh," Philip whispered and smiled at his son," Someone just knocked the door. Go back to sleep." The baby stopped crying and slowly fell back asleep and Philip smiled. Now that he had Aurora with him again and now they have their son, Philip knew that his life was complete.

Aurora made her way down stairs and wrapped a robe around her. She slowly opened the door and saw a woman with dark hair." Can I help you?" Aurora asked.

"Um yes I'm sorry to disturb you but my name is Jennifer and I have nowhere to stay for the night," the woman said and it seemed as if she were crying.

Aurora nodded and smiled," Please come in. Would you like some coffee?" Aurora asked. This woman seems harmless enough and Aurora could never turn down some in need.

Jennifer nodded and smiled " Thank you so much. Coffee will be fine."

As Philip laid the baby back in his crib he decided to check on Aurora since she hadnt come back up stairs. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He say Aurora with some woman he'd never seen before." Hello," Philip said kindly and slightly confused.

Aurora smiled," Jennifer this is my husband Philip. Philip this is my new friend Jennifer, Jennifer Blake." Aurora said as she poured two cups of coffee.


	7. 2 AM

Lydia walked around the library curiously, wandering what Belle was about to say. She then walked back over to Belle," You know a way to talk to the dead don't you?"

Belle sighed," I know a possible way, but i am not sure if it would work. Either way i do not think you should pursue this, all magic comes at a price."

"I'll pay any price to talk to Allison again," Lydia responded,"Now tell me how to do it."

Belle shook her head," I am sorry, but for your sake i can't tell you."

Lydia sighed, then walked away to continue looking through the library. For some reason she was drawn to this place, and she was starting to think it may have to do with Allison. As she looked around, she noticed on the wall, was a brief history of the town. Of course by this point, she knew it was a fake history, for the fake town, but she decided to look at it anyway. As she was reading about the town, the story of a wishing well caught her eye. An average wishing well in a magic town, may not be so average. One line significantly peaked her interest as it stated," The power to return what one has lost." She discreetly pulled out her phone and took a picture.

Belle walked over to her," Did you find something?"

"I want to know about the wishing well," Lydia asked getting straight to the point.

"Its just a well," Belle said slightly nervous," Not everything here is extraordinary."

"I know i haven't been here long, but i'm starting to figure that is not true," Lydia responded.

Belle sighed knowing she was beat." It is magic, but it is not worth the cost. Magic is dangerous, and unlike anything you've ever dealt with."

"My exboyfriend was a homicidal lizard, i think i can handle this," Lydia said a bit annoyed.

" Well my husband tried to free himself from a magical knife using a hat," Belle replied," And don't even get me started on the time when citizens were being turned into flying monkeys."

"I guess you win," Lydia said a bit upset," I guess i won't i try and use the well, i just really wanted to see Allison."

"I know its hard, my mother died a while ago, but seeing her again would be to sad," Belle told her.

"Well i didn't get to see Allison when she died and some closure would be nice," Lydia frowned.

Belle nodded remembering the journey she went on to gain her memories, about her mother's death." You don't need closure, Lydia, you need to let go."

Lydia sighed and looked down. Maybe Belle was right. Lydia had never truly gotten past Allison's death, at least not on the inside. Even now seeing Scott with Kira made her feel uneasy. Lydia loved Kira, but to Lydia, Scott's place is by Allison's side. Perhaps Lydia does need to move on. Maybe it will make her feel better. However, Lydia knew that was impossible unless she had the chance to say goodbye. Lydia started to tear up," I think we should go back to granny's." Belle nodded and they walked to granny's.

Meanwhile at Aurora's house Aurora and Jennifer were having coffee as Philip stood in the doorway." Aurora could i speak with you in the next room please?"

Aurora sighed and stood up before walking with Philip to the living room." What's wrong?" she asked him a bit concerned.

"Should we really be taking in a strange woman while there is a murderous monster who already attacked you once?" Philip asked her." Its going after mothers and i can't loose you."

"If you're really that worried we can call Mulan, but i saw the werewolf and she's not it," Aurora responded.

"But what about the monster who attacked Ariel, i don't want to take any chances," he told her and took her hand in his.

Aurora sighed and kissed Philip," Call Mulan, i'm going to go talk to Jennifer."

Aurora walked back into the kitchen and noticed Jennifer wasn't in the kitchen." Jennifer?" She asked. She looked around trying to find her, now starting to get a bit worried. Then Aurora heard footsteps upstairs," No, please don't be upstairs." Aurora darted up the stairs into baby Philip's room and froze when she saw Jennifer holding the baby.

"Such a precious child," Jennifer said softly and smiled." Its a shame i'll have to take his mother."

Tears began streaming down Aurora's cheeks," I'll go with you, just don't hurt my child." Aurora stepped towards Jennifer," Just please don't hurt him." Then out of nowhere a werewolf ran into the room and Aurora screamed. She thought it was the one who attacked her, but then noticed it was Scott, when she heard Mulan's voice. Aurora ran over and grabbed baby Philip before running down stairs into Philip's arms," She almost hurt him!" she cried.

Kira grabbed Aurora's hand," Just come with me!" She said and ran with Aurora out of the house.

Philip then grabbed his sword and ran upstairs to the room. Mulan and Scott had cornered Jennifer who was frantically trying to find a way out. Then Jennifer shifted into the darach, then mulan moved her sword back ready to swing, and she slashed at Jennifer. The darach grabbed Mulan and slammed her against the wall to clear a path to the window. She jumped out of the window and hurriedly began running. Just as Scott was about to chase her down, Mulan said," No, its no use. We need to find Aurora and meet up at granny's."

Eventually the darach stopped running and shifted back into jennifer before pulling our her cell phone." Plans have changed, we need to find another."


	8. Underneath the Moon's Pale Light

**Before I start I just wanna apologize for what about to happen.**

Belle and Lydia walked granny's diner not saying much to each other along the way. Lydia decided not to tell Belle she was still going to try and talk to Allison. Also for some reason, Lydia felt uneasy, which scared her. a bad feeling to her meant death. they reached the diner, they noticed that the light was on," I hope we didn't wake her up," Lydia said.

Belle then checked her phone and saw a text from Mulan about what happened at Aurora's house." She's awake because Aurora was attacked by that monster. Lets to inside, maybe they are all in there." When Belle mentioned the attack on Aurora, Lydia hoped her feelings were wrong and no one died.

The two were about to walk into the granny's when a monster crashed into the window. They ran inside and noticed the monster was behind the counter. Then after a few moments in jumped on the counter, and it was Jackson." Jackson?"

The werewolf froze in it's place then jumped off the counter and walked to Lydia. A tear rolled down Lydia's cheek," Jackson I came for you." She said and smiled slightly.

Jackson began shifting back into a human and smiled back," I knew you would." He said and the two embraced eachother.

Then Ruby burst in," I heard the commotion, Where is Granny?"

Jackson pulled away from Lydia as if he had just realized something," I... I killed her."

"No," Ruby said and paused as she started to tear up," No no no no no!" She said and ran behind the counter and saw Granny, lying there barely breathing." Granny please we can save you!"

Granny forced a weak smile," Ruby now is my time. You've made me the proudest grandmother ever. I just wish I could've lived to see you find true love."

Ruby was crying hysterically," You will granny. You're going to be ok."

She shook her head," My dear I will be ok, for even as my time comes to an end I will always be with you." She gave one last smile to her granddaughter," I love you." She said and slowly closed her eyes.

"No! Granny please no!" Ruby cried.

Jackson frowned," I am so sorry." He told her.

Belle smiled slightly at him," It's not your fault, and we know that."

Then the door to granny's flung open," Right again book worm, it's not his fault, it's mine," Zelena said with a wicked grin." Though I don't see why you care. Old people are gross."

Ruby stood up with her eyes glowing yellow," I will tear you limb from limb!"

Zelena put her hands on her stomach," But what about this one?" She waved her hand and Jackson turned back into a werewolf.

Lydia took his hand," Jackson fight this! Please!"

"Darling he has no choice," Zelena said and smiled," Now I will tell you again, stay out of my way!" She said before she and Jackson disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day at granny's funeral the whole town was gathered." What Granny gave us wasn't just food," Archie said," She gave us a warm place to gather as friends, a place to settle our differences and work together. I think we can all agree she is part of what made this place a home. She will truly be missed."

As everyone took turns shoveling a bit of dirt to bury granny, Ruby said," May you forever run free underneath the moon's pale light."

Belle walked over to hug Ruby tightly," I am so sorry."

Ruby had composed herself and was no longer crying." I wish to talk to our visitors. Gather some of us and tell them to meet at my Gr-... At the diner." Ruby said and Belle nodded.

A few hours later the pack as well as Mulan, Aurora, Philip, Ariel, Belle, and Regina all met at Granny's Diner, each offering ruby their condolences." There has been to much death, we need to put an end to it now!" Ruby said.

"It might help if we knew exactly what they were planning," Ariel suggested.

"Actually I have been thinking about that," Stiles said," The Darach and this Zelena both posses different types of power. What if they are combining their magic to make some sort of hybrid magical spell."

"That explains the how, but still doesn't explain the what," Regina said unimpressed with this boy. She still didn't trust these teenagers.

Stiles glared at her and said," Is there something that is impossible or very hard for your magic to accomplish?"

"Well the laws of magic are No bringing someone back from the dead, no making someone fall in love, and no changing the past, but Zelena has accomplished the latter." Belle said trying to think about what Zelena was after.

Stiles sighed," Anything else?"

There was a silence then Aurora said," A portal."

Everyone looked at her as if trying to out the pieces together." A what?" Malia asked.

"A portal to another realm," Regina said," This is a realm as well as the enchanted forest, and so on, but traveling between this is near impossible."

"She obviously wants all of us to go and that is only accomplished by the Dark Curse, which would require her to give up what she loves most, her magic," Belle added.

"So maybe working with the Darach won't make her give up her magic," Stiles said proud of himself.

"But what does the Darach get out of it? She wouldn't have made this deal for nothing," Scott said and then there was another silence.

"I don't think it really matters," Kira said," We need to worry about stopping them."

"Well they have gotten three mothers, so how are we supposed to know what else they are going for?" Stiles asked," All the victims have been mothers."

"I'm not a mother," Ariel chimed in.

"I already said you don-" stiles said then stopped," Ariel is the next victim. Whatever they are looking for next, it's Ariel."

" She can come back with me to my shop. I have a few things to cast a protection spell," Belle said and took Ariel's hand and rushed her to the shop.

Lydia stood up from her booth to go talk to Ruby," I'm sorry about your granny."

Ruby smiled a bit," Thank you. I just hope we can stop that witch once and for all."

Lydia nodded," Me too, just don't blame Jackson. He would never do something like that."

" I know," Ruby said," He was under Zelena's control. She killed my granny, not Jackson. And I'm going to make her pay."


End file.
